The Crystal Decanter
by Green1
Summary: Yuuram. Yuuri celebrates his 20th birthday with Wolfram. Written to be five years before the fic 'Crush'.


-1author: FurryGreen

rating: Adult

disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. There's that. I always give a blanket warning that most, if not all, of my characters are OOC. Don't say I didn't warn you. And, yes yes, I know my writing has all the gusto of a fifth grader. I apologize for this story being murky. What can I say? I'm just a hack. ''

This was written to be five years before the one shot 'Crush'. They aren't related other than being in the same timeline and don't need to be read together.

The Crystal Decanter

Yuuri Shibuya walked down the wide halls of the main corridor, wanting more exercise and less paperwork. This upcoming festival tripled the normal hellish mound of work he had to do: something he wasn't happy at all about! He paused to look out the window and caught sight of the Sage on the terrace. He watched him for a minute as he leaned over the railing, but he didn't move.

That seemed good enough as any to go investigate what interested his friend.

"Hey," Yuuri greeted as he walked up behind Murata.

His friend spared a side glance and a half smile, before turning his attention back to the ground. "Hello, Shibuya."

Yuuri gave his friend a quizzical look before taking a place next to him on the railing. A number of men and women formed a loose clump of people, all practicing some kind of dance. Yuuri frowned. He vaguely knew what style of dance it was, but it eluded him.

It seemed like this dance was mostly done in place and involved rotating their hips with upraised hand. Sometimes they twisted and knelt before coming back up with infinite slowness. Yuuri found it interesting but not so riveting. He was about to go inside (it was damn hot just standing there with the noon day heat beating down on them) when something caught his eye.

Someone had stopped the other dancers with an annoyed shout and clapping of hands. Yuuri leaned over to catch the drifting

words but it was all to faint.

Yuuri stood rooted to the railing, unable to turn his face away from the sight below. Wolfram would be dancing in the summer festival -- he dimly remembered the blonde announcing -- and so of course he'd be practicing. Why hadn't he caught these sessions before?

Wolfram was surrounded by a harem of women, all trying to do the dance steps he show them, but Yuuri had eyes only for him. He was wearing this strange outfit that particularly grabbed his attention; it was so different from that stuffy uniform. Some sort of spandex material clung to him from his waist down to the mid thigh and over that, a sheer gauze skirt bellowed out over it. Half of his chest was covered by a tight looking tank top. None of these matched in the least, but Yuuri found them truly breath taking.

'I wonder... If I got closer, could I see his nipples?'

The thought rose unbidden and he immediately flushed and tried to push it away, but it stayed and his curiosity grew. Wolfram threw his hips this in front, then behind. He flung his arms over his head and, in a slow graceful movement, lowered them level to his shoulders. He then, somehow, rolled his whole body like an S and flung his head back.

Quiet suddenly, Wolfram stopped dancing and looked straight into Yuuri's dark eyes. Their gaze met and locked for a moment, before a furious howl erupted from Wolfram. "You CHEATER!"

Yuuri staggered back at the wait of that scream. Wolfram couldn't have seen... He came back along Murata's side. He noticed his friend staring at him with great humor. He searched the crowd for Wolfram and found none. Shit! Wolfram was coming for him! He turned and fled inside.

--

A week had passed sense Yuuri had caught Wolfram's impromptu dance and he couldn't get it out of his head. Wolfram hadn't mentioned Yuuri's sudden interest in the dance, past chasing him away whenever he might catch Yuuri staring down at the gathering group.

A lot of people, including Murata, seemed interested in this dance. He always found his friend in rapt interest at the dance.

"I can't believe you come back, day after day," Murata said, tearing his gaze from the gathering. They were certainly getting better but Wolfram still outshone them all.

"Well," Yuuri started, but was caught up with Wolfram again.

Murata laughed and straightened. "I understand completely. He's quite --" a side long glance at Yuuri -- "Good. Quite good at what he does." He patted Yuuri's back as the King stared at him dumbly.

Yuuri turned and watched Murata go, only giving half an ear to Wolfram's furious shouting. He sighed. At least Wolfram wasn't out and out trying to kill him anymore. He turned back to the dancers once Murata had disappeared and mused at the gathering.

A small smile touched his lips. This wasn't a bad birthday present at all, he thought. But he didn't risk it by staying there, watching longer than Wolfram would allow.

--

A shadow fell over Yuuri. He turned his head up and was greeted by the slightly narrowed stare of his fiancé. He sat back in his chair and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Wolfram was carrying a crystal decanter filled with some sort of amber liquid and three cut crystal glasses on a silver tray.

"Happy birthday," Wolfram said with more than a touch resentment. "Not that I should give this to you, but I'd already bought them before you decided to start staring at my dancers." He muttered something suspiciously like 'perv' under his breath and set the tray down.

Yuuri examined the glasses, running his fingers over the fine etchings. "It's beautiful, Wolfram," he said after a while. He picked up the decanter and opened it; the heady smell of alcohol hit him but he found it wasn't unpleasant.

"It's a traditional give to give in Shin Makoku," was all Wolfram said. But Yuuri had heard of this before. It seemed like twenty was the accepted age to start drinking (though there were no laws preventing it before then.)

Yuuri set the decanter down. "Do you want play chess?" Wolfram arched a brow. Yuuri had heard a rumor floating around that Wolfram was the best chess player in the city, but he wasn't sure if he believed it. Obviously, Wolfram did. But was that even possible for someone like Wolfram? It took planning, stragity, foresight! All things that he'd never seen Wolfram engage in. It would be fun to see what a drunk Wolfram was like. "Every time I capture one of your pieces, you have to drink... say, half a glass? A full glass? And visa versa for me."

Wolfram seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding.

--

Yuuri leaned heavily into his fiancé as they walked down the carpeted hallway. He was drunk and weaving heavily to this side and that. It was fun making the pair do this and he giggled, earning a strained look from Wolfram. The beautiful, beautiful blonde was very annoyed with him and he was doing his best to make him so. It brought color to his pale cheeks and made him more stunning, if that were possible.

They stopped quite suddenly and Yuuri stared up at the door to his room as Wolfram shouldered him against the wall, freeing him up to unlock the door.

Yuuri grinned at the tired expression that played over Wolfram's face and made a lunge for him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed Wolfram. The idea had come to him quite suddenly and it seemed like a good idea.

It must've surprised Wolfram as he seemed frozen for a while before he loosened up and his arms wound their way around his neck, and tilted his head up to deepen the kiss. Yuuri loved the heated look in his eyes as he pulled back and, on shaking legs, shut the door behind them.

"You know what I really want for my birthday," Yuuri asked, leaning against the door because the world was spinning. Wolfram took a step back and remained silent. He chuckled at the sudden coy look to him. "Let's have sex." What the Hell not, he thought. If it all went south, he could just 'pretend' he didn't remember anything. He really wanted to fuck Wolfram anyway. All those good reasons why not didn't seem to hold as much weight now as they always seemed to.

Wolfram opened his mouth and shut it again. Yuuri pushed off the door and Wolfram had to grab him to keep him upright. "I hardly think that's the best of ideas, Yuuri."

"Aren't you attracted to me?" Yuuri put as much of a quiver in his voice as he could manage.

Wolfram squeaked in protest as he helped him to the bed. "Of... of course I do."

Yuuri fell heavily onto the bed and sat up, pushing further onto the bed. On an impulse, he pulled his shirt off and flung it aside. His pants went into the same heap and he fell back onto his pillows, head spinning. "You didn't like the kiss?" he asked, when Wolfram hadn't climbed on after him.

Wolfram said nothing, just continued to stare at his nakedness.

An idea, the most brilliant idea his muddled mind said, hit him. He licked his lips in mock thought and sighed. "I wonder if Conrad would help me then, if I asked him." He tried to sit up. "I've always wondered what sex was like.

The mention of his brother's name snapped Wolfram out of whatever daze he was in. He climbed on the bed and pushed Yuuri back against the pillows. "What?"

"I said --"

He was cut off by Wolfram's firm, tongue less kiss. Yuuri laughed, opening his mouth, as Wolfram grabbed his hair to still him. He looked vaguely triumph when he pulled away.

"There. See?"

"There's more than that to sex, you know..."

"I know that!" Wolfram barked, but he truly didn't know. He had most of the elementary information; sex was to make babies and good alliances with your neighbors. He'd gone through three different sex talks and all it impressed upon him was that sex was a horrible, horrible thing.

His mother's had been the worst. There had been some analogy to belly buttons. Men had outers and women had inners, she'd explained. They would have to kiss first, before they could somehow put the outer into the inner. Wolfram had gotten confused after the first five minutes of this lecture and came away with two things: one, lifetime trauma, and two, that he needed to be a good lover (whatever that meant) or else his mother wouldn't love him anymore.

The second attempt had been made by Gwendal. He had tried, Wolfram gave him that. They'd stared at each other across the acres of desk for a couple minutes before Gwendal's face flushed red and he jumped to his feet. 'If anyone touches you, tell me know! I'll kill them!' And the last? Well, that was courtesy of Lord Weller. Wolfram had cut his little-older brother off by screaming that he'd never have sex and ran away. Somehow he'd always thought this had pleased his brothers.

Other than that, he'd heard snippets of various men saying crude things about wanting his 'ass'. That, he figured, was where the other man would... Wolfram blushed at the thought as he stared down at his fiancé.

They'd done the kissing part. That had been very nice. He licked his lips and noticed how dark the King's eyes got as he watched the small action. He searched his memory for something more. The dominant male was the one who 'took' the other and Wolfram was definitely the dominate in this relationship, but Yuuri was drunk. Wouldn't that be something like rape?

He frowned. He didn't want rape looming over this sacred first time. He straighten and stripped down to bare skin, enjoying the way Yuuri's sloppy hands tried to caress him. It was almost cute and definitely touching, but it also confirmed the knowledge that he'd be the one doing all the work. It only took a moment to pull of Yuuri's underwear.

"Okay," Wolfram muttered, grabbing Yuuri's cock in his fist. He took a deep breath and stared at the King. "I'll be careful, Yuu." He brushed his hand down Yuuri's cheek. His King turned and kissed his palm, still grinning at him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart.

'I can't stop,' he thought, 'because if I do, I won't be able to continue. I just can't... think about it.' With that thought, he positioned himself over Yuuri, pushing the cock gently into him. It hurt more than he'd expected and it was only because of his shock, the momentary loss of control, that he sank fully onto it. He leaned over Yuuri, shaking, trying to overcome the horrible pain of not being prepared properly first.

'If this was what sex between them would be...' Wolfram cut the thought off as quickly as it came. This had to be good. Why else would people do it, want to do it, all the time?

"Ah, Wolf," Yuuri's hands came to his hips and dug painfully into them. He hardly felt that pain compared to the other.

Wolfram nodded in understanding. Yuuri was essentially placid as Wolfram moved until he was nearly out of him. The fingers grabbed at him again and with the same infinite slowness, Wolfram lowered himself. He drew in another deep breath to rid himself of the pain.

After the third stroke, Wolfram thought he was getting good at this and it was starting to feel good, especially if he bent over and touched his own hard cock. His body was getting used to having something so large within him and it didn't hurt quite as much.

Wolfram was just getting into the rhythm when Yuuri's hips bucked upwards and his face flushed a brighter shade of red. "Wolf, I'm... I'm..." His body went rigid for a second, two seconds, then his hands fell away and he went limp and silent.

He stared down at him in disbelief for a moment before hitting him on the chest. The King, now quietly snoring off his alcohol, was unruffled by the attack and all the subsequent attacks. How dare he? Wolfram rolled off him and clutched the sheets around his nakedness.

"I'll never forgive you for this, you ass!" he hissed as he stormed out the room.

--

Ken Murata thought he'd seen a lot in his young life, but the sight of a pajama clad King, holding a pillow tightly to his chest, was new. He wasn't sure what was more surprising: seeing Yuuri stand so dejected there or knowing Wolfram had to have kicked him out of the room (surprise of all surprises.)

He arched a brow and stood aside. He said nothing as he shut the door behind the King.

"That Wolfram is mad at me," Yuuri sniffed. "I've been kicked out of my own room."

"I'm sure it was something you did," Murata said dryly. He did remember the awful silence that had pervaded the room whenever the two were together earlier in the day but he hadn't though much of it. One was inevitably mad at the other. The only thing that changed what the who and the why.

Yuuri sighed and looked miserable. "He's really mad. I tried tell him I don't remember what I did but that made it worse. I truly don't remember what I did." He turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes onto Murata. "Can I bunk with you tonight? I'd ask Conrad but..."

Then they'd have to find a new King, Murata finished silently. Wolfram would be none too pleased about those two sleeping together, even if there was a lifetime between them. He sighed and stared out the window. And with his luck, he'd be "volun-told" to do the job (being one of the last links to Shinou.) That was out of the question.

But he hated sleeping with someone he couldn't cuddle up to. What was the extra heat for if it stayed on the other side of the bed?

"Sure," he said and found Yuuri already tucking himself under the covers. He sighed again. This night would suck. He would be sure to slip a little comment to Wolfram in the morning, something about how pleasant a bedmate Yuuri is and how he could send him to his room when they got into their next tiff, just as added insurance that he'd never seen Yuuri on his door step again.

THE END

XD I have one more plotted after this one and another idea for one floating around. I find I like writing one shots in a certain time line rather than making one long story.


End file.
